Revenge
by keami huyga
Summary: This fiction was written for Yakushi--Kabuto, who is an artist on Deviant Art. He is Kabuto's personal stalker. If you don't understand the fan fiction, you may need to look at Artist-kun's Yakushi--Kabuto profile.


Revenge

Another day had come and gone in the village of the Sound. Kabuto had tried to live his life, but kept finding his own personal paparazzi stalking him around every corner. The stalker drew Kabuto day and night. Even when Kabuto walked into the bathroom, his stalker would wait right outside the door and would wait for him to get out. Kabuto's own personal sanctuary, his lab, seemed not to be "personal" anymore. Experiments and dissections have always been accompanied with silence until the stalker had arrived. Now when Kabuto experimented, he was always met with gagging sounds, questions, and the occasional awkward silence.

Kabuto's patience for the stalker had grown thin this week, seeing as how he was trying to do an experiment that required absolute concentration and silence. The stalker, respectively called Artist-kun by the people of the Sound and Deviant Art (and occasionally Orochimaru and Kabuto), had vomited during Kabuto's most important part of his experiment. The experiment, which was trying to combine two organisms in ways unattended, had melted into a mess of goo, blood, and gore. The smell of burnt hair, vomit, and rotten eggs filled Kabuto's lab. Kabuto turned to Artist-kun with a severe glare in his eyes.

"Artist-kun." Kabuto said tightly. He glared at the man hunched on the floor. The man before him looked exactly like Kabuto, except he had no glasses and didn't have silver hair. Artist-kun looked weakly up at his inspiration for drawing. Kabuto's eyes held death in them as he raised a kunai. Artist-kun's eyes widened as he fled from the lab. Kabuto sighed and replaced the kunai in his holster.

'He'll be back." he muttered. He turned to the mess his lab was in. He decided that he would get some lower vermin in the hideout to clean it. Kabuto sat in a chair. "What am I going to do about that damned artist? It seems that he doesn't mean any harm but to just draw me. I will admit though, I do enjoy not being a shadow for once. However, he ruined this experiment. That deserves some type of punishment."

Kabuto thought deeply for a few minutes. His brain showed him scenes of Artist-kun's possible deaths, but Kabuto knew he couldn't kill the artist. It would mean going back to just being a shadow. But what could he do?

Suddenly, Kabuto jumped from his chair.

"I have it!" he shouted with joyous triumph. "The perfect plan to punish my personal stalker."

Kabuto laughed as he left the lab. This plan would need many supplies. And, of course, the piece to complete the plan, Artist-kun.

Many weeks had passed since the incident in the lab. Artist-kun had stayed slightly further away from Kabuto than usual. Orochimaru noticed the change in the stalker and gave Kabuto a questioning look. Kabuto told his leader exactly what had happened in the lab. The snake man laughed and told Artist-kun that he was smart for staying away. Kabuto smiled inwardly to himself. The plan was ready to be executed. He just needed the right moment. The time arrived when Orochimaru excused himself from the kitchen in order to go train Sasuke. Kabuto looked at Artist-kun with innocence. Artist-kun felt nervous when he saw the medical-nin looking at him.

"Artist-kun." Kabuto smiled at the stalker. "I'm sorry for the way I acted a few weeks ago. My reaction was completely out of line."

Artist-kun stumbled as he replied. "It…it's o…o.k. Kabuto. That, the accident that happened, was com…completely my fault!"

Artist-kun squeaked the last word as Kabuto approached him. The smile was still on his face.

"No, no, no." Kabuto shook his head at Artist-kun. "I should have known that the experiment would have made you sick. I should have insisted that you should have left." Kabuto began leading Artist-kun to the front yard of the hideout. "So, to make up for my reaction, I have a little surprise for you."

Artist-kun was in a small state of shock.

"No Kabuto!" Artist-kun tried stopping, but Kabuto kept pulling him forward. "It was my fault! You don't have to do anything for me!"

The two had arrived at a covered box. The box was about seven feet tall and about four feet wide. A rope hung just beside the cage. It was attached to the cloth covering the unknown box like object. Kabuto smile increased as he placed Artist-kun in front of the box like object.

"In the box," Kabuto grabbed the rope, "is your surprise."

Kabuto tugged the rope and the cloth fell off. The box like object was revealed as a cage with thousands of girls in it. All the girls had some type of animal-eared headband on and were shouting in sentences that were short and choppy. Suddenly, one of the girls that was wearing a pair of back wolf ears noticed Artist-kun. Artist-kun broke out in a cold sweat as he realized what the girls were. The wolf-eared one began shouting.

"ARTIST-KUN! POCKY RAMEN GLASSES CHASE!"

All the girls faced the pale artist.

"Oh. God." Artist-kun muttered. The girls were _Fan girls._ And they were _his _fan girls. And they wanted him. The girls leaned against the bars of the cage. The bars creaked with the weight of all the girls. Kabuto laughed evilly at Artist-kun's frightened face.

"Yes Artist." Kabuto pulled a key out of a pocket. "They are fan girls that wish to get…acquainted with you." Kabuto reached for the pad lock on the cage. Artist-kun panicked.

"No Kabuto! Please don't free them!" Artist-kun started backing up as Kabuto placed the key in the lock.

"Sorry." Kabuto's smile held humor but his eyes held revenge. "Consider this a warning for you ruining my lab and my experiment."

The lock clicked and dropped to the ground. All the fan girls began pouring out of the cage and were heading straight for Artist-kun. The artist spun around and took off running.

"HELP ME!!" he screamed as he disappeared out of sight with the fan girls behind him. Kabuto sneered.

"Revenge complete." he muttered. Orochimaru, having heard the noise and seen the girls, stood beside Kabuto.

"Oi, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto replied.

"How did you get all those fan girls and how many were there?"

Kabuto faced the leader of the Sound and chuckled.

"There is a web site on the computer called Deviant Art. He has many fan girls on there because of his drawings of himself and us." Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose. "I e-mailed them to come here so they could meet Artist. Of course, almost all of them came. How many there were….I believe the answer is 3, 736. Of course, not all of them were originally fan girls. Many have just been recently transformed by…special medication just for my revenge plan."

"Hmmm." Orochimaru replied listening to the very faint screams of Artist-kun as he left the village. "You should get revenge more often. That was amusing."

Kabuto laughed silently as he and Orochimaru went back into the hideout to await the return of Artist-kun, who returned to the hideout after a week's time (the fan girls had all discovered Twilight and were last seen chasing Edwards and Jacob.)

_The End_


End file.
